Lars Douglas
Lars Douglas is the Forensic Expert of the Bureau. Profile Hailing from Melbourne, Australia, Lars is a 45-year-old forensic expert who worked as a scientist prior to his tenure to the Bureau. He has graying blond hair and stubble. He wears a lab coat over his "LONE ROSES" fan t-shirt. He is also seen donning a pair of spectacles over his green eyes. Lars is known to daydream and joke around habitually and he is visibly lazy. Lars is married to Angela Douglas and has triplets. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Bureau, Lars has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Lars performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince *Blue Crystals (03:00:00) *Grease (09:00:00) *Hair (09:00:00) Case #2: Off With Their Heads * Blood (12:00:00) * White Substance (09:00:00) * Black Fuzz (15:00:00) * Orange Substance (06:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain * Saliva (09:00:00) Case #4: Murder's Cheap * Green Crumbs (03:00:00) * Blood (09:00:00) * Cloak (15:00:00) Case #5: When Shadows Fall * White Substance (09:00:00) * White Flakes (09:00:00) * Branding Iron (15:00:00) * Metallic Flakes (09:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream * Red Substance (03:00:00) * Chess Queen (12:00:00) * Black Powder (15:00:00) * Golden Substance (09:00:00) * Spanish Crown (09:00:00) * Dart (06:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy * Saliva (06:00:00) * Dried Leaves (09:00:00) * Blood Sample (15:00:00) * Blue Cloth (09:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert * Safety Poster (03:00:00) * White Substance (06:00:00) * Deep Fryer (09:00:00) * Hair (15:00:00) * Tiny Bone (09:00:00) * Gray Powder (06:00:00) Case #9: Killing Spring * Bloody Hook (03:00:00) * Leaves (09:00:00) Gameplay As of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Lars to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. He's available as a 3-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Gallery Description Angelaandlarsdouglasdesc.jpg Screenshots Lars - Case 116-6.png|Serious Lars - Case 116-3.png|Thinking 1 Lars - Case 116-7.png|Thinking 2 Lars - Case 117-5.png|Thinking 3 Lars - Case 116-5.png|Grinning 1 Lars - Case 116-8.png|Grinning 2 Lars - Case 119-1.png|Grinning 3 Lars - Case 119-2.png|Confident Lars - Case 117-1.png|Excited 1 Lars - Case 117-8.png|Excited 2 Lars - Case 116-9.png|Shocked Lars - Case 121-2.png|Happy Lars - Case 116-10.png|Smiling Lars - Case 117-6.png|Winking Lars - Case 117-7.png|Unsure 1 Lars - Case 120-1.png|Unsure 2 Lars - Case 117-9.png|Stumped Lars - Case 117-10.png|Embarrassed 1 Lars - Case 121-1.png|Embarrassed 2 LarsDouglassad.PNG|Sad 1 LarsDouglassad2.PNG|Sad 2 LarsDouglassad3.PNG|Sad 3 Lars - Case 123-2.png|Panic Lars - Case 116-1.png|Singed 1 Lars - Case 116-2.png|Singed 2 Lars - Case 117-2.png|Playing an air guitar. Lars - Case 117-4.png|Posing a rocker gesture. Lars - Case 122-2.png|Wearing a fez. Lars - Case 122-3.png|Ditto. LD-holdingacrab.PNG|Holding a crab LD-holdingacrab2.PNG|Ditto Lars - Case 122-9.png|Holding a mummified orange. LarsLab.png|Lars's lab render. Larspartner.jpg|The player may choose Lars to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. larserror2.png|Although not a tech expert, Lars will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. larserror.png|Lars in another error pop-up. Trivia * Lars is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Forensic Expert of the Bureau, Lars appears in every single case of the World Edition-to-date. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel